General Mek
by The Real Shock Wave
Summary: The Almighty Tallest awaken General Mek from his recouperative hibernation on Prosthesia, the hospital planet, in order to wipe out the rising forces of the Resisty. As the campaign gains strength, the cyborg general goes rogue, abandoning his forces to h


INVADER ZIM  
Fan Episode #1a  
"Awakening"  
EXT. PROSTHESIA - HOSPITAL PLANET

Thousands of tiny AMBULANCE SHIPS dart around the planet with little flashing lights, coming and going in a chaotic frenzy. The most prominent ship in orbit is the MASSIVE, dwarfing all others around it.

INT. PROSTHESIA - INTENSIVE CARE UNIT

TITLE: "PROSTHESIA, THE HOSPITAL PLANET". We TRACK along the stark white corridor following TALLEST RED and TALLEST PURPLE hovering after a VORTIAN DOCTOR dressed in a lab coat.

RED

The Resisty has gained a foothold on every planet from here to Blorch. With the Armada spread thin in support of Operation Impending Doom II it's time we take desperate action.

PURPLE

Doesn't this seem a bit... TOO desperate?

The trio stop in front of a door marked with IRKEN SCRIPT. RED turns to face PURPLE. The VORTIAN DOCTOR glances between the two silently.

RED

We're talking about the greatest military mastermind the Irken Army has known since Tallest Miyuki. With him in command we can eliminate the Resisty AND conquer the universe with almost no need for the Invaders.

PURPLE (excited)

And he might want to kill Zim!

RED

Exactly.

INT. PROSTHESIA ICU - MEK'S ROOM

The room is dark and filled with monitors, instruments, and cables. A heart monitor and respirator can be heard with long pauses in between. At the back of the room is a tank of purple liquid, casting an eerie violet light on its surroundings.

Close on the TANK. Inside is a naked IRKEN, halfway between Invader and Tallest height. A long scar runs over his closed left eye and the entire right side of his head is open, exposing his cracked and broken skull and part of his brain. His right arm and the majority of his chest is missing, showing shattered ribs and the collapsed tissue of his squeedlyspooch. Wires and tubes snake all through the IRKEN's body. A very thick cable is attached to his blue-spotted PAK. Bubbles rise lazily to the top.

RED (with awe and respect)

The awe-inspiring General Mek. An Irken worthy of respect.

TALLEST PURPLE turns to the VORTIAN DOCTOR.

PURPLE

How soon can you wake him up?

DOCTOR (cautiously)

We can begin reanimation whenever you like. He'll require some prostheses...

Slow PUSH IN on MEK's exposed brain.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)

But if we wake him now, he could be damaged...

RED

Do it!

INT. PROSTHESIA - REHABILITATION CENTER

Close on a deep blue LIGHT surrounded by DARKNESS. PULL OUT to see the LIGHT is where MEK's right eye would be. The right half of his face is now covered by a grey metal plate, complete with an antenna. TRACK with MEK, dressed in a hospital gown (empty right sleeve flapping behind him), following the VORTIAN DOCTOR.

DOCTOR (cheerfully)

Rest assured, General, you will receive the FINEST in prosthetic technology. You've already adapted well to the neural implants and artificial squeedlyspooch we've provided you.

MEK fixes the DOCTOR with a menacing stare.

MEK (menacingly)

How long?

DOCTOR (nervously)

... Ten years.

MEK's flesh-and-blood eye goes wide and he grabs the DOCTOR by the collar.

MEK

Where is Zim?

RED (o.s.)

Planet Earth.

MEK turns and sees the TALLEST approaching. He releases the DOCTOR and salutes.

MEK

My Tallest! It is an honor.

RED

Likewise, General.

PURPLE (irritated)

Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. Let's get to the POINT!

RED (annoyed with PURPLE)

As much as we'd love for you to rush off and kill Zim, we've got an much more important task--

PURPLE

Destroy the Resisty!

MEK blinks, dumbstruck.

MEK

The who?

FADE IN

(The following is LARD NAR's transmission to the MASSIVE introducing the RESISTY in BACKSEAT DRIVERS FROM BEYOND THE STARS.)

INT. PROSTHESIA - REHAB CENTER

MEK raises his eyebrow at the TALLEST.

MEK

You're joking, right?

RED & PURPLE stare blankly.

MEK (indignant)

You pulled me out of suspended animation to deal with a band of idiots?

RED & PURPLE

Uhhh...

MEK slaps his forehead in irritation.

EXT. PLANET PROSTHESIA

The MASSIVE speeds away from the planet.

INT. THE MASSIVE

We DOLLY over a large crowd of IRKENS standing before a stage, awaiting the TALLEST. A section of the stage irises open and a platform bearing RED & PURPLE rises into place. The crowd goes crazy.

RED (to crowd)

Yes, yes, thank you all for coming.

PURPLE (louder than necessary)

NOW BE QUIET!

RED winces at PURPLE's outburst. The crowd is instantly silent with crickets chirping in the background.

RED (to crowd)

Fellow Irkens, it gives us great pleasure to announce the return of our greatest--

PURPLE (to crowd)

But not as great as us! We're still the Tallest, you know!

RED leans in close to PURPLE.

RED (quietly)

Look, can you just let me finish?

PURPLE (embarrassed)

Sorry.

RED (once again to the crowd)

The return of our greatest military leader: General Mek!

MEK, draped in a drab, grey cloak emblazoned with the INVADER EMBLEM rides down to the stage from the ceiling on a hovering platform. The crowd cheers as he steps up beside the TALLEST.

PURPLE (to crowd)

From now on, he is in direct control of the Armada and you will all take your orders from him. Any questions?

An Irken in the back raises his hand.

PURPLE

Yes, your there?

IRKEN

What makes him so great?

Without hesitating, MEK throws back his cloak, revealing a white military uniform coat with red piping and his mechanical right arm. The skeletal-looking prosthetic morphs into a ray gun and MEK vaporizes his critic. The TALLEST look at MEK nervously. MEK's arm returns to normal and he points into the crowd.

MEK (nonchalantly)

Get a service drone to sweep that up.

RED (to crowd)

Uh... any other questions?

Cricket sounds. RED & PURPLE exchanged worried glances.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

Numerous Irken TECHNICIANS man their stations, pushing buttons, pulling levers, and twisting various knobs. The bridge is cast in shadow with the TECHNICIANS faintly lit by their computer screens. The most illumination comes from a hologram of the galaxy around which MEK and the TALLEST stand. The edges of the hologram are lined with Irken script. MEK is pacing back and forth, hands behind his back, looking very sinister and imperious.

MEK

If we're to annihilate this... Resisty... We'll need to pacify rebellious worlds. Where have their ships been sighted?

The TALLEST stare blankly.

MEK

Who supplies their weapons?

The TALLEST look at each other and shrug.

MEK

What does our intelligence report of their activities?

PURPLE

We have intelligence?

MEK grinds his teeth in frustration.

MEK (desperate)

Do we even know who leads them?

RED

A Vortian named Lard Nar. He once worked at the R&D facility that produced the Massive.

MEK strokes his chin thoughtfully as PLANET VORT appears on the hologram.

MEK

Yes, Vort... Home of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch, as I recall...

PURPLE

It's since been conquered by Invader Larb and transformed into a prison planet.

MEK

Have the Armada meet at Vort and obliterate it.

RED raises an eyebrow at MEK.

RED (cautiously)

Uh... General? We already performed an organic sweep on Vort. Larb fired the first salvo himself.

MEK

Tell the Planet Jackers we have an offering for them.

RED & PURPLE exchange nervous glances. PURPLE gulps.

PURPLE

We can't just toss our prison planet into a sun! Then where'll we keep the slave labor?

MEK rolls his eye.

MEK (annoyed)

Fine. Take a Shuvver back to Irk and await my transmission. I will take command of the Armada as you said. The Irken Empire is going to declare war on Vort.

Close on MEK's face as he laughs maniacally.

FADE TO BLACK

INVADER ZIM  
Fan Episode #1b  
"Mek Assault"  
EXT. THE MASSIVE

Close on the IRKEN EMBLEM on the ship's hull. TRACK along the structure and PULL OUT from the bow to reveal the IRKEN ARMADA engaged in battle with a dozen VORTIAN SPACE CRUISERS (copies of the ship in BACKSEAT DRIVERS FROM BEYOND THE STARS). Laser blasts flash between the bigger ships and hundreds of smaller ships swarm the empty spaces. The entire space is alive with battle as PLANET VORT rests in the background. The whole scene will probably give you epilepsy.

TRACK a trio of IRKEN VOOT RUNNERS as they maneuver in tight formation through a flurry of laser beams and swarms of other craft.

INT. VOOT RUNNER

The IRKEN PILOT is dressed in special flight gear, complete with mirrored visor.

PILOT (emotionlessly)

Open fire.

EXT. RESISTY SHIP

The three VOOT RUNNERS launch several bursts of plasma from their cannons as they strafe a VORTIAN CRUISER, skimming just above the surface. Fiery explosions blossom over the CRUISER's hull and the ship starts to break apart.

Two VORTIAN ships open fire on the MASSIVE from both sides.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

GENERAL MEK stalks back and forth, his cloak draped over him, as sirens blare and red warning lights flash. The stressed out TECHNICIANS frantically work their controls as the ship rocks from an explosion, nearly throwing MEK off his feet. The atmosphere is very hectic.

TECHNICIAN

General, we're taking hits from both sides!

MEK

Heave to starboard and bring us about on a ninety degree heading! Put all power into the thrusters and burn that cruiser on our port side.

TECHNICIAN

Right away, sir!

EXT. THE MASSIVE

The MASSIVE makes a sharp turn to the right and the engines flare brighter. The CRUISER's bow bursts into flame as hull plates buckle and balloon outward.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

TECHNICIAN (panicked)

Sir! We're going to ram the other cruiser!

MEK

Fire everything you've got, dead center!

EXT. THE MASSIVE

The MASSIVE's forward guns all fire simultaneously, converging on one point on the CRUISER's hull. The VORTIAN ship snaps in half and the pieces go spinning off in opposite directions as the MASSIVE passes between them.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

MEK

Set an intercept course for the Resisty's flagship and knock out her engines. I want Lard Nar taken alive!

INT. THE SUPERFLY - BRIDGE

CAPTAIN LARD NAR is perched in his command chair, swiveling about in a panic. SHLOONKTAPOOXIS and SPLEENK seem completely oblivious to the situation.

LARD NAR (panicking)

How could this be happening? We're all going to DIE!

He points at SPLEENK.

LARD NAR (CONT'D)

Why did I listen to you when you said we should attack the Massive AGAIN?

SPLEENK shrugs, smiling dumbly.

LARD NAR (still swiveling and panicking)

We're about to lose the entire Resisty this time!

A CRYSTAL ALIEN looks up from a computer monitor

CRYSTAL

Captain, we've got the Massive inbound! It's heading right for us!

LARD NAR squeezes his eyes shut and holds his head in his hands.

LARD NAR

What do we do? What do we DO?

SHLOOKTAPOOXIS (completely guessing here)

Why not try to draw the Massive away from the rest of the Armada by pretending to retreat to the other side of the planet?

LARD NAR looks up brightly.

LARD NAR

Why didn't I think of that?

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

The sirens have stopped screaming but the red warning lights are still flashing. MEK is standing directly behind a TECHNICIAN, munching on a taquito.

TECHNICIAN

General, the Superfly is trying to run! It's orbiting Vort in order to escape.

MEK (with mouth full)

Cunning little Vort-stink! He's probably trying to draw us into a trap. I bet he's got a whole fleet in reserve on the other side of the planet! Hold position!

INT. THE SUPERFLY - BRIDGE

LARD NAR

RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!

INT. RESISTY SHIP - BRIDGE

The captain, SKYNX, looks in horror at the battlefield, spotting the SUPERFLY.

SKYNX (horrified)

The Superfly is running! Order all ships to retreat! The day is lost! THE DAY IS LOST!

SKYNX breaks down into insane screaming for an unnecessary period of time. It makes you uncomfortable to watch.

EXT. VORTIAN SPACE

All VORTIAN SHIPS break off their attacks and speed away from the battle as quickly as they can, leaving the SUPERFLY behind.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

MEK

All ships, concentrate fire on the cruiser!

INT. THE SUPERFLY - BRIDGE

LARD NAR (beyond panic)

RUN!

PAUSE

LARD NAR (CONT'D)

FOR REAL THIS TIME!

EXT. THE SUPERFLY

The SUPERFLY turns and flies away before any of the IRKEN SHIPS can get a shot off.

INT. THE MASSIVE - BRIDGE

A self-satisfied smirk spreads across MEK's face.

MEK

Captain Spoot, you have the con. Recall the Voot Runners and begin cleanup operations. I'll be in my quarters.

One of the TECHNICIANS, CAPTAIN SPOOT, salutes as MEK walks out.

SPOOT

As you command, General.

INT. THE MASSIVE - MEK'S QUARTERS

The room is dark and well furnished. Morbidly, so. There are comfy chairs, a large entertainment screen, shelves of diskettes, and a RECHARGING STATION. In the corner is a display case brimming with MEDALS and exotic WEAPONRY, but mostly WEAPONRY.

The door hisses open and MEK steps into the darkened chamber, his smirk melting away immediately. The door hisses closed behind him as he stands there motionless, shoulders sagging. After a moment he looks to his left and spots his reflection in a mirror. TRACK along behind MEK as he steps up to the full length mirror and regards his scarred face and gleaming metal prostheses. He reaches out with his mechanical hand, brushing the reflective surface with his fingertips where it shows his faceplate, with its blue LED photoreceptor. In a sudden rage, he balls his mechanical fist and smashes the mirror, squeezing his eye shut.

MEK (in a hoarse whisper)

Zim…

FLASH OF LIGHT

EXT. IRK

We see the bottom of a FRONTLINE BATTLE MECH's foot coming down toward the camera. Before it hits, another

FLASH OF LIGHT (we are back in…)

INT. THE MASSIVE - OUTSIDE MEK'S QUARTERS.

A SERVICE DRONE is walking along, minding his own business when suddenly MEK's mechanical hand punches through the wall, grabs him, and gives him a hard yank. The SERVICE DRONE slams into the wall with a loud crash and falls below the level of the camera, presumably unconscious.


End file.
